Reconsidering Reconciliation
by X Enigmatic X
Summary: Have you ever wondered if James Potter ever made an attempt to reconcile with Snape? What do you think would be the response to this?


Severus Snape, letter in hand, stood by the gate at the Potters' residence in Godric's Hollow, looking as pale as ever. His paleness wasn't a result of him feeling cold, nor was it from him being nervous or any other emotion to make him appear weak. He was anything but weak and happy. He was furious and yet, managed to bury his hatred inside, deep inside, as James Potter came walking towards him in the dark.

James surveyed the area around them, and in his casual, cool stride, met up with Snape.

'Snape,' was all he said as far as greetings went and he quickly met his former colleague's eyes then diverted them elsewhere.

'You requested to see me?'

'Yes. I did,' James replied and just for that moment he heard himself calling Snape, 'Snivellus' in his mind. He had no intentions of doing such a thing now, nor was he compelled to taunt or tease the man before him because that was history. Gone were the days when he found humour in fighting and mocking Snape, even though it was just a few years ago.

'What pleasure do I have to be given such a kind yet sincere request,' Snape said sarcastically.

'Snape, enough okay? Look,' he said trying to control his anger, 'the past was the past, let it go. And that wasn't why I called you here. It's strictly good intentions, trust me.'

Snape didn't manage to hide his shocked expression too quickly and it was seen by James who smiled.

'Yes. _Good intentions_,' he continued, smiling.

'What good intentions? Enlighten me Potter,' he said interested.

Snape was fearful of the worst and he didn't understand why. He suddenly had a paranoid feeling that what James was about to say either concerned the Dark Lord or Lily. Either way it was bad enough. Even by talking to James Potter one on one couldn't be bad to him as compared to the former two options.

'Well. You see, Lily and I...' and he stopped because he didn't know how Snape would react to it.

'Go on,' Snape said, hardly showing any reaction to it at all.

'Lily and I are getting married next Saturday,' he said, still preparing for a reaction from Snape.

All Snape did was stare back at him as if James had just told him about how dark the sky was or how full the moon would be on a night such as this one. James couldn't believe what he was seeing. The man before him, who had obviously loved Lily for all these years, hadn't shown any hurt or hatred towards James mentioning his to be union with Lily Evans. He was deeply confused.

'And,' he continued, gathering more confidence now that Snape wouldn't cause an outburst of any sort, 'I would deeply appreciate you being there.'

'Is this _your_ request or _Lily's_ that I be there?'

'Both of us because I know how close the two of you were since childhood and I think Lily would love you to be there,' he said, 'so naturally, I agreed.'

'You...agreed,' Snape said in his sarcastic voice again, 'might I say Potter that I had no intentions of being there but since _you_ agreed, then I believe I should be there.'

'Yes, I...'

'Agreed,' Snape said.

James looked at him angrily.

'What is wrong with you? Are you trying to imply something here_?_'

'Oh...no I don't believe so...are you?'

'Snape STOP it okay? Stop it because I am fed up. Seriously, I have had enough of this!' James said angrily, 'you will always hate me wouldn't you? You just cannot get it into your head that I was sorry for what I did back in Hogwarts. I was deeply sorry and putting aside what I did to you I am trying to reconcile and you are obviously being as ignorant as you always have been!'

'I am not ignorant and not the sort of person to forget the past easily. Let me tell you that Sirius and you nearly killed me...'

'BUT YOU WEREN'T KILLED! I saved you!' James shouted interrupting him, 'it was all Sirius' idea and we weren't aware that you would actually go! Why did you listen to us? Of all people, why did you listen to me and go down there? I was your enemy and yet you listened!'

'Because you told me Lily was down there!' Snape sneered and James suddenly remembered that that was indeed what he had said to him. He had told Snape that Lily needed him down at the Weeping Willow because someone had learnt of the curse he created, 'sectumsempra' and had used it on Lily. Snape, hardly giving any thought to how someone would manage to know his curse, or how James came about to knowing the curse, rushed off to find Lily.

'I...' James began because he had been guilty of stealing Snape's potions book and reading through it.

'You know how I felt for Lily and so you used that to lure me there. How clever of you back then. Do you think I still don't expect you to do the very same thing to me again? Lure me to danger after you know what I am and what I had with Lily?'

'I didn't mean it Snape. I didn't. I was childish and stupid and far from being smart then.'

'I am certainly glad that you admitted it.'

''Listen, I am sorry okay? And I repeat, I AM SORRY. It is up to you to either force yourself to forgive me and come to our wedding or be the teenager you were before and find me still as a foe.'

'I forgive you,' Snape said looking at him and he shocked James.

'It's one thing to _say _it but another thing to _mean_ it, Snape.'

'I said it. You have to do more than say you are just sorry to compensate for all that you did to me.'

'Compensate? Look,' James said obviously weary, 'you do what you want. Forget it if you want. You don't have to come.'

He turned around and began walking up the pathway to the house then turned around.

'Grow up Snape,' he said, 'keep living in the past and you will continue to have _no_ friends but potential death eaters.'

And with that he went inside, leaving Snape fuming in the dark.

As James went inside, and locked the door, he just couldn't imagine how Lily could ever have tolerated such a hard and cold person as a friend. Snape seemed to be a permanent git.

(OK I KNOW IT WAS A BIT HARSH ON BOTH SIDES OKAY? BUT I TRIED TO EVEN THINGS OUT FOR YOU 'JAMES POTTER HATERS' AND YOU 'SNAPE LOVERS'. AS ONE OF MY REVIEWERS MENTIONED TO ME BEFORE, SNAPE WAS HARDLY A SOFT HEARTED PERSON READY TO EASILY FORGIVE, THAT IS WHY I MADE HIM APPEAR COLD AND MEAN WHEN JAMES OFFERED AN APOLOGY.

IT WASN'T EVEN IN MY INTENTIONS TO PUT IN MY STORY THAT SNAPE DID FORGIVE JAMES BECAUSE IF YOU CAN CLEARLY REMEMBER, SNAPE ALWAYS JUMPED DOWN HARRY'S THROAT ACCUSING HIM OF HAVING A HELL BENT FATHER. SO SNAPE PROBABLY FORGIVED JAMES BUT NOT DEEPLY, THAT IS WHY I GIVED JAMES A CHANCE FOR PEOPLE TO SEE THAT HE MAYBE MADE AN OFFER TO RECONCILE BUT SNAPE OBJECTED AND HE MAYBE WAS TRYING TO PUT ASIDE THE PAST EVEN THOUGH SNAPE ALMOST LOST HIS LIFE, BUT SNAPE WOULDNT SUCUUMB TO IT.)

(REVIEWS PLEASE :D)

(THANKS FOR READING)


End file.
